


Walk off into the sunset

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sunsets, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: C’è un tramonto che pare rubato da un film e Steve sta disegnando.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373865
Kudos: 6
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Walk off into the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _sunset_ \+ [_Brasile_](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2017/01/08/19/30/rio-de-janeiro-1963744_1280.jpg) della [quinta settimana](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-week-five/) del [COWT #10](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt10-iscrizioni/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamSabbie ftw!)
> 
> Chissenefotte del canon, abbiate Steve e Bucky felici e melensi su una spiaggia di Rio de Janeiro.
> 
> Titolo @ _Alpha Dog_ \- Fall Out Boy.

C’è un tramonto che pare rubato da un film e Steve sta disegnando.

Bucky si stiracchia, un Harmony in spagnolo appoggiato aperto a pagine in giù sul petto e le dita dei piedi che affondano nella sabbia tiepida oltre l’orlo dell’asciugamano, e si punta gli occhiali da sole in testa per guardare meglio Steve, stagliato in toni d’oro contro il cielo arancione.

Brilla quasi da far male, la maglia candida, i capelli biondi, ma Bucky rotola su un fianco e si mette comodo e sorride, mentre uno stormo di uccelli bianchi si alza in volo sopra le loro teste. Sembra davvero un film, uno di quelli che hanno ora, in technicolor, e per una volta non importa che gli uccelli siano solo gabbiani urlanti, la sfumatura vibrante del cielo solo smog e umidità.

Steve sente i suoi occhi addosso e inizia a sorridere ancor prima di voltarsi. “Che c’è?” chiede, imprimendo sulle pagine del suo quaderno qualche tratto deciso, poi lo guarda alzando appena un sopracciglio.

L’impulso di baciarlo è così forte da togliergli il respiro per qualche secondo.

Poi si ricorda che sono in vacanza, nessuno li conosce, con un panorama del genere intorno nessuno li sta guardando, e soprattutto che non gli importa nulla del resto del mondo, così si alza e appoggia una mano a terra per tendersi in avanti.

Il suo libro cade e si richiude facendogli perdere il segno, ma le labbra di Steve sono morbide e sanno d’acqua salata, e in questo momento non gli interessa altro.

“Niente,” risponde, alla fine, ributtandosi sull’asciugamano mentre Steve sorride come un labrador confuso, e gli occhi gli cadono sul quaderno aperto sulle sue gambe.

Nessun tramonto, solo studi di corpi, profili maschili, mani di carne e di metallo.

Bucky si rimette gli occhiali da sole, sorridendo come un idiota al cielo in fiamme.

Devono andare in vacanza più spesso.


End file.
